Learning to Expect the Unexpected
by Fargreen
Summary: Well Ichigo and Uryuu have had feelings for one another for sometime but stared to date because of a contracted, enjoy the adventure called life they are to go through! (sorry not to good at Summaries, this is part of a 30 day OTP Challenge my friend made, I hope you enjoy!, but just a warning of what is a head boyxboy and this one will be Mpeg)
1. Chapter 1

*ring* *ring*

Isshin Kurosaki heard the phone ringing, he slowly walked over to it, each step he took felt as if he was wearing weights dragging his feet down. When he got to the phone he picked it up, knowing who was calling.

"Hello Ryuuken" shook out Isshin

"Hello Isshin" beamed Ryuuken

"So have you thought about what I said" questioned Ryuuken

"Yes, I have" answered Isshin with no emotion

"And" demand Ryuuken

"I really don't want to" answerd Isshin

"But" added Ryuuken

"But I have no choice" cried Isshin

"Good, I am glad we were able to come to an agreement" smiled Ryuuken

Trying not to be completely incentives Ryuuken quickly added

"Isshin it is going to be ok, I am sure he will understand" softly Ryukken said in hopes to easy, the other man guit about the situation because he was partly to blame, he stayed on the phone listening to Isshin sob, finally Ryuuken who had enough hung up. Isshin who finally stopped crying, hung up the phone. Trying to gain repentance before he had to break the news to his family he did everything around the house.

Yuzu and Karin where the first home that afternoon, they notices that there dad was acting wride. The twins had an unspoken agreement that they would tell Ichigo when he got home, so they waited by the door for him knowing it would be later. Meanwhile Ichigo just got out of club, he really hated it but walking home with Uryuu was a plus. Ichigo would offer their other friends to walk with them, so that no one would expect his feelings for the blue haired boy.

By the time Ichigo got to his house he was in a really good mood, he got to spend a lot of time with the blue haired boy today, unfortunately his good mood was ruined when he opened the door.

"Ichigo" cried Yuzu and Karin

"Something is wrong with dad" informed Yuzu

"His eyes are red and when we got home the whole house was clean and he was cooking" add Karin

"It is ok you two I will talk with him ok?" Stated Ichigo

Ichigo agreed that his father was acting strange and that his sisters has every right to worry. Ichigo had never seen his dad act this way even when his mom had died.

"Dad what is the matter? You are scaring us all" questioned Ichigo

Ichigo noticed that his dad would not meet his eyes.

"Ichigo you know I love you, you need to go get ready for an important meeting for the client" mumbled Isshin

"Umm ok?" Question Ichigo

After Ichigo got dressed in suite, he thought it was strange that his dad would take him to a meeting about the client but was broke out of his thought when he seen a house he know all too well.

"Dad, why are we at the Ishida's house" question Ichigo

Isshin payed no mind to his sons questions, he really wish he could answer but was afraid that he would break down. When they got to the door, Uryuu and his dad Ryuuken waiting for them.

"Ichigo? Question Uryuu

But before anyone could answer or say anything

"This way" led Ryuuken

Ryuuken led everyone to a room with just a table, with a stack of papers with a pen beside it. Ichigo looked over at Uryuu in confusion in hopes that he would know what was going on, but Uryuu mirrored Ichigo own confusion.

"Well now let's all just sing theses papers" told Ryuuken as he signed the papers

Ryuuken handed Isshin the pen, Isshin took the pen with a quick glance at his son, who was watching the blue haired boy with that look, so Isshin signed the papers thinking maybe this is not such a bad idea. After Ryuuken and Isshin had gotten both boys to also sign the papers

"Ichigo I hope you take good care of my son" beamed Ryuuken

"Uryuu I also hope you take care of my son" mumbled Isshin

After Isshin and Ryuuken had said that they both got up walking out the door.

"Ichigo I am sure you will want to walk home alone" told Isshin

With that being said Isshin walked away, both boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Don't look so confused you two, you just signed a contracted, as of now you are a couple" informed Ryuuken as he left the two boys in a hurry, while both boys were in shocked.

"What" shouted Uryuu and Ichigo as soon as they got over being shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

After Uryuu and Ichigo outburst, both boys turned to look at one another unsure of what to say to one another. Ichigo was still trying to process the event that just happened but could not quit get over the fact that he was now dating Uryuu, Ichigo was secretly thrill with this fact. Uryuu sat at the table not completely comprehending anything, just looking at Ichigo who to Uryuu looked like he was lost in thought. Uryuu felt guilty for the situation they were in because he had liked the redhead for a long time but acted cold tower Ichigo so no one would noticed his feelings, Uryuu was brought out of his thoughts.

"Uryuu did you know about what was on that contrae" question Ichigo

"Ichigo do you think I would of signed if I known" amited Uryuu in a cold voice

Ichigo paid close attention to Uryuu as he spoke, Ichigo knowed that the cold demeanor of Uryuu is a confession to protect himself. As Uryuu was speaking Ichigo noticed a slight wince from Uryuu, Ichigo took that as a sign that the blue haired boy did not hate him so Ichigo decided to push his luck.

"Hmm really, well even if we did not sign the papers I would still date you" amited Ichigo

Ichigo know saying this would work up Uryuu. When Uryuu heard this he thought Ichigo had some how found out his feelings and was teasing him. Uryuu's faire skin flushed red, he abruptly stood up getting ready to walk the door, as Uryuu was at the door he was pulled back into Ichigo's chest, with Ichigo's arms wrapped around Uryuu's waist, keeping the blue haired boy from walking away.

"Ichigo let me go" please Uryuu as he tied to pull away but fell

"Hmm I don't think you mean that Uryuu, do you?" teased Ichigo

Ichigo was expecting Uryuu to keep up his cold demeanor but was surprised when Uryuu stop trying to get away from his embrace. Uryuu stop trying to get away from Ichigo, instead the blue haired boy hung his head down in shame for what Ichigo had said was true, without Uryuu noticing his own tears falling. Ichigo felt Uryuu's teras, Ichigo not knowing what trun Uryuu around so he was hugging him.

"Shh Uryuu don't cry, I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" whispered out Ichigo as he rub Uryuu's back.

"Please forgive me" peated Ichigo

After Uryuu had cried for a while still wrapped in Ichigo's embrace he finally got the nerve to speak.

"It is ok Ichigo, it's not like it was your fault or anything" mumbled Uryuu

Ichigo tightened his hold on Uryuu, while resting his head in croke of Uryuu's neck.

"Uryuu you should know, I was seirus before I would of dated you without signing the contract, I have liked you for a while" amited Ichigo with a flushed face

Uryuu hearing Ichigo's confession turned a bright red, Uryuu quickly buried his face in Ichigo's chest in hopes that the redhead would not noticed.

"Ichigo I did not know what was in their contract, even so I also like you" mumbled a shy Uryuu

When Ichigo heard Uryuu's confession he smiled, hugging Uryuu closer to him, both Uryuu and Ichigo stayed in one another embraced for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several weeks since Ichigo and Uryuu had started to go out. In fact every since that night they signed that contract the redhead and the blue haired boy has not shared any more intimate moments. This had self consciously been on Uryuu mind, him and Ichigo had keep up the same routine that they have had and it worried him that the redhead really did not mean what he said. When Ichigo got to the spot out in front of the gates of the school, where he normally walks home with his friends, he seen Uryuu lost in his thoughts with a frown on his face. Ichigo frown and made up his mind that he was tired of given the blue haired boy space. When Ichigo and Uryuu other friend got there, Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's hand and intertwined their fingers, the blue haired boy blushed at the unexpected gesture but did not pull away.

"You guys go ahead, we're going this way" told Ichigo as he pointed the opposite way of where his friends were walking.

"That is fine" smiled Chad

The rest of their friends smiled, waved bye, thinking it is about time, as they started their way home. As there soon as their friends said their goodbyes, Ichigo led Uryuu down the street

"Where are we going" questioned Uryuu

"Hmm, to go get ice cream" laughed out Ichigo

"Ice cream?" asked uryuu

"Do you not like" worried Ichigo

"No I do like" giggled Uryuu

It was not long until Ichigo had led Uryuu to the park, the blue haired boy was confused until he seen they were walking over to an Ice cream stand. As the two boys were looking

"So Uryuu do you know what flavor you want" song Ichigo

The way Ichigo had asked, had left Uryuu in fits of laughter, in return made the redhead smile.

"Yeah, vanilla" Uryuu managed to giggled out

Ichigo nodded his head in acknowledgement, then turned to the person in the stand

"One vanilla and one strawberry" demand Ichigo

"Coming right up" said the person as he made them

When he was done making them, Ichigo paid before Uryuu could eject. The redhead then took the ice cream handing Uryuu his, while walking over to a bench and setting down. Uryuu followed setting down on the bench, with space between him and Ichigo. Ichigo did not like the space so he slid so close to Uryuu that their legs were touching. This action caused Uryuu face to flush red. They set there in silence eating their ice cream, when Ichigo all of a sudden stuck his ice cream towered Uryuu.

"Hear Uryuu try some of my ice cream" teased Ichigo

Uryuu turned red a darker red, not sure how to answer Uryuu lend over and took a bit of Ichigo's ice cream. Uryuu's actions caused Ichigo to smile. This went on for a while until they had ate all their ice cream, Ichigo got up to throw away their trash then went back over to where he was setting. Ichigo then put his arms around Uryuu, picked him up then set Uryuu on his lap. Uryuu was surprised at Ichigo's actions or else he would of protest. Ichigo chuckled at the look on Uryuu's face, Uryuu hearing Ichigo chuckle was what brought Uryuu out of his shock, just as he got ready to protest Ichigo's mouth was on his own. Uryuu started to pull away but found he could not as Ichigo had his arms securely wrap around him. Although at first Uryuu tried to pull away he soon started to kiss back. Uryuu and Ichigo were both disappointed when they had to pull back for air, they want more of each other, so as soon as they got there breathing back to normal their lips meet aging. When they broke apart for a secant time Ichigo seem to realize how late it was getting.

"Uryuu I think we need to be going" panted Ichigo

Uryuu who was still in a daze just laid his head on Ichigo's neck, still trying to caught his breath. Ichigo realizing Uryuu was in daze just chuckled, but said nothing more as he put one arm around Uryuu's waist and brought his other hand up to play with Uryuu's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

The relationship between Ichigo and Uryuu had been going great. The two boys had started to be more open to one another about themselves. Ichigo and Uryuu had got where they would wait for each other outside of the others club room and walk home together just the two of them. As the two were walking to the gate they ran into their friends.

"Hey Ichigo, Uryuu" greeted Chad

"Hi" replied Ichigo

"Hey" mumbled Uryuu

The blue haired boy had hope that it would be just him and Ichigo, walking home together was the only time they got to spend with one another alone. Ichigo looked over at Uryuu to see him in deep thought but with a frown on his face, this upset the red head. Ichigo to let Uryuu know that he was there for him grabbed his hand in his own. Ichigo's actions caused Uryuu to blush, it did not help that all of their friends seen the scene.

"I see the two of you are getting along fine" tested Rukia

Ichigo and Uryuu quickly look at one another then blushed red. The two boy's friends just laughed at the two but said nothing more about it.

"You guy, I was wondering since everyone is together if we could stop by this new cake shop" questioned Orihime

Everyone agreed that they would go, Ichigo and Uryuu both thinking that they have not been spending much time with their friends did not think it was such a bad idea. As the group was walking into the shop

"Did you guys know that they have a tea hear that will make you say what is own your mind, no filters, no stopping it, you just say what you would normally think but not say" mused Renji

"That is all a myth" chartered Rukia

Everyone agreeing with Rukia, but did not voice out there opinion, not wanting to get involved in the argument that Rukia and Renji were having. When the group was set down at a table

"Well if you all think it is fake, none of you will mine drinking some" challenged Renji

Ichigo and Uryuu both had a bad feeling about this but did not want to back down from a challenge did not disagree, it not like either of them thought it would work.

No one at the table said anything as the waiter set down there good and the famous truth tea. Ichigo and Uryuu had seen nothing unusual about the tea, so along with everyone else they drank it.

When everyone had fished the tea, they felt no different so they thought it did not work.

"Well Renji, I guess it doesn't work" wonder Uryuu

"Guess your right" told Renji disappointingly

"You know I bet Ichigo only stays with Uryuu because he's good in bed, there has to be no other explanation, it is just like Ichigo's personally to do so, it so horribly" rambled out Rukia

Everyone at the table was shocked, Ichigo was getting ready to say something in his defense but was cut off when Uryuu jumped in

"Ichigo does not have a horribly personally, he is sweet, kind, caring, and loving. And he does not stay with me because of that we haven't even done anything, he stays with me because he loves me" voiced out Uryuu in a cold voice.

"Well even if he stays with you because he loves you, you have a too cold attitude Uryuu, I feel sorry for Ichigo" hummed out Orihime

What Orihime had said hurt Uryuu but he quickly covered it up, when Uryuu open up his mouth to respond, he heard Ichigo

"You are wrong, he may act cold but he is anything but and there is no way you or anyone else needs to feel sorry for me because I am the luckiest person alive" ranted Ichigo

When Ichigo was done ranting, he took Uryuu's hand in his own and led him away. When Ichigo had walked Uryuu to his door

"Uryuu will you go on a date with me" shied Ichigo

Uryuu who was overly happy with what Ichigo had asked

"Yes! um I mean yes I would love to" answer Uryuu overly happy

Uryuu had hoped that Ichigo did not realize how happy he was; Uryuu hoped that if Ichigo did see how happy he was that he would not comment on it. Ichigo was really happy that Uryuu was that happy to go on a date with him, normally Ichigo would of said something on how happy Uryuu was but had a feeling that Uryuu would not appreciate it.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow night then" beamed Ichigo


	5. Chapter 5

As Uryuu was running around the house getting ready for his date with Ichigo, Ryuuken chuckled at his son. Ryuuken was glad that Isshin had no choice into sing the contracted, he had felt bad to start off with but now seeing at how in love both of their sons were, he now had no problem with it. When the father and son pair heard the knock at the door, Uryuu looked over at his father, Ryuuken understanding what Uryuu wanted just laugh and went to go open the door.

When the doors open, Ichigo was greeted by Ryuken.

"Hello Ichigo, Uryuu will be down in a little bit" greed Ryuuken

"Hi and thank you" greeted Ichigo

"Ichigo I like you and I know every couple has their arguments but if you intentionally hurt my son, I will hurt you" threatened Ryuuken

Ichigo not quit sure how to respond, just told Ryuuken the truth.

"I have no intentions of hurting Uryuu, I love and care for him very much" admitted Ichigo

Ichigo and Ryuuken were brought out of their conversation as Uryuu walked into the room.

"Sorry I took so long" flushed Uryuu

"I Didn't wait long" reassured Ichigo

As Ichigo got through saying that he took Uryuu's hand in his own.

"It was nice seeing you Mr. Ishida" told Ichigo" bye dad" told Uryuu as they walked out the door.

"Have fun" was the only response Ryuuken gave.

When the boys were outside Uryuu tighten his grip on Ichigo hand

"I am sorry for whatever my dad said" apologized Uryuu

"No need to apologize, he just want what Isshin best for you" explain Ichigo

"Which is me being with" told Uryuu

"And I with you" respond Ichigo

The two boys were quite as they walked, Uryuu was happy to be spending time with Ichigo but want to know where they were going. As the blue haired boy was about to ask were they date was at but stop as they approach an aquarium

"Haha I remember you said you have never been to one" ramble Ichigo unsure if Uryuu would like.

"I love it" smiled Uryuu

Uryuu was very pleased, it made him happy with how thoughtful Ichigo was of him. As the pair was going through the aquarium, Uryuu was paying his full attention on the different kind of fish, while Ichigo had his full attention on Uryuu. When Ichigo and Uryuu got through with the tour, Ichigo led Uryuu through the doors on the side. This action confused Uryuu he was about to ask Ichigo but stopped mid sentence as he seen a restaurant.

"This is a surprise" laughed Uryuu

"I know but I thought you would like it, then after we can go get ice cream" told Ichigo

"That sounds nice" respond Uryuu as they set down.

When the two finished eating, they left they started walking toward the park. When it started to pour rain, it was pouring so much rain that the two boys had an unspoken agreement. Ichigo led Uryuu to his house. When they got in the house Ichigo handed Uryuu a towel and a pair of his pajamas

"Sorry the date ended that way and I don't think I have anything that will fit" told Ichigo

"It is alright and thank you" replied Uryuu with a smile

Once both boys were dried off and dressed, it was late into the night and both were tried but that did not stop Ichigo from thinking the Uryuu was cute wearing his clothes.

"Uryuu why don't you stay the night" questioned Ichigo

"I promise I want do anything tonight" teased Ichigo

"Why not" yawned Uryuu

As he climbed into Ichigo's bed, the redhead blushed but said nothing as he too climbed into bed. When both were in the bed Ichigo put his arms around Uryuu and pulled him closer as he fell asleep. Uryuu tensed when Ichigo pulled him closer, he was having a hard time falling asleep but soon fell asleep listening to Ichigo's breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo had a wonderful dream that night but this morning was even better when he woke up to Uryuu in his arms. The redhead gently stroked Uryuu's hair as his lover slept. Ichigo smiled as Uryuu snuggled into his chest. Ichigo watched his blue haired companion enjoying the way he looked. Uryuu was starting to wake up, not opening his eyes in hopes to fall back asleep he moved closer to the source of warmth. Uryuu was the most comfortable he has ever been in fact he was not thinking of anything he was enjoying the way arms were wrapped around him and the way hands were running through his hair. As Uryuu was about to fall into deep sleep he opened his eyes in alarmed but relaxed as soon as he realized it was Ichigo.

Ichigo seeing that Uryuu was awake pulled him closer, lend down to Uryuu's lips and kissed him. The kiss shared between the two was sweet, simple, and short. When Ichigo and Uryuu pulled apart Ichigo tightened his arms around Uryuu as the blue haired boy tried to get up.

"Come on Ichigo we need to get ready for school" reasoned Uryuu

"Uryuu we don't have school today" laughed Ichigo

"Well we still have to get up" told Uryuu

Ichigo hearing what Uryuu meant to say which was I don't want to move, the redhead laid his head in the crock of Uryuu's neck

"Hmm we don't have to up Uryuu" teased Ichigo

Uryuu would of said something back but he was shivering, he could feel Ichigo's breath on his neck. The blue haired boy hoped that the redhead did not know what he was doing because Uryuu know Ichigo would make a move and he would let Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled at Uryuu silences, he know exactly at what he was doing. Ichigo turned Uryuu around so he was now facing him. Uryuu had finally calmed down enough to speak as Uryuu opened his mouth, he was shush with Ichigo's mouth. Uryuu happily accepted Ichigo kiss, when Ichigo pulled away Uryuu was panting to get his breath but soon had it stolen away as Ichigo made a trail of kisses from his jaw all the way down his neck, then the redhead made his ways back up to Uryuu's lips. With every touch of Ichigo lips on him, it awakened a desire in the blue haired boy, when Ichigo's lips meet back with his own, Uryuu was tugan at the end of Ichigo's shirt. When Ichigo pulled back from Uryuu he wanted to take Uryuu right then and there but stopped himself not wanting to hurt or force Uryuu into doing anything when Ichigo know he was not ready.

"Uryuu I really want to continue this but I don't want to hurt you" explained Ichigo

"Ichigo you make me happy with how considerate you are to me but sometimes I wish you were not" laugh Uryuu

"It we had the house to are self, you would not leave this bed" promised Ichigo

Uryuu blushed but peaked Ichigo's lips

"Hmm I will hold that promise to you" shied Uryuu

Ichigo lent down to kiss Uryuu's lips, when the pair broke apart there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"And that my beautiful lover is our wake up call" teased Ichigo as he got up, with Uryuu following.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo handed Uryuu his close from the other day.

"They have been washed and dried" told Ichigo as he  
showed Uryuu to his bathroom to get dressed

"Do you want me to wait for you or do you want me to go  
on down" question Ichigo

Uryuu was very happy with what he had with Ichigo but he need  
time by himself to get ready to face Ichigo's family. Uryuu had already met his  
family but this would be the first time since he and Ichigo had started to date.

"You go on ahead" answer Uryuu

Ichigo understanding what was going through Uryuu's head

"Uryuu don't worry, my sisters love you and my dad likes  
you so don't worry" reassured Ichigo

Hearing what Ichigo said caused Uryuu to blush, the blue  
haired boy was about say something back but heard the door open and close.  
Ichigo figuring that Uryuu need time to himself made his way down to the  
kitchen. Ichigo's sisters were already setting at the table, the two seen that  
Ichigo was in a good mood.

"Ichigo you're in a good mood, any reason for that"  
teased Karin

The twines know exactly why Ichigo was so was happy they just  
wanted to tease him. They watched as there brother turned red which caused the  
two to go in fits of giggles.

"No reason, so where is dad?" Asked Ichigo

"If you say so, dad went to meet up with Ryuuken"  
answered Yuzu

As Yuzu was talking Uryuu came down the stairs.

"Why would he meet up with my dad" wondered Uryuu

The twins knowing why just looked at each other and laughed,  
then the twin looked back to Ichigo and Uryuu who had their hands intertwined.

"Something about Uryuu not coming home last night"  
mused Yuzu

The two boys looked at one another and blushed. Karin decided  
to stop teasing the two

"Well Ichigo its your turn to make breakfast and hopeful  
since Uryuu is here you want complain as much" told Karin

Ichigo was about to say something back but stopped when Uryuu  
tightened his grip on Ichigo's hand and rest his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Sound like fun, Ichigo and I cooking doesn't it"  
questions Uryuu happily

Ichigo smiled at Uryuu glade he was so happy, and that he  
wanted to help.

"Yes cooking with Uryuu does sound like fun"  
answered Ichigo

"Hey Uryuu, do you like to cook" wondered Ichigo

Ichigo watched Uryuu fair skin turn red with a blush.

"Yes" mumbled Uryuu

Ichigo laughed as he and Uryuu got everything they would need  
to cook and fix. The two really had fun cooking with one another by the time  
they were through cooking they had made pancakes, scrambled eggs, cut apples,  
and fresh orange juice. Ichigo and Uryuu seated the table by the time they were  
done fixing the table Ichigo's sisters were right at the table. The twins  
looked at the food then back up to Ichigo who was admiring Uryuu, the twins were happy to see their  
brother so happy, so they just smiled at one another and ate. When Ichigo,  
Uryuu, Karin, and Yuzu were all done eating.

"Karin my score game" remembered Yuzu

" that right we got to go, Ichigo do you think you could  
cleanup" plated Karin

Ichigo looked at his sisters and smiled but felt uneasy about  
them leaving, he just brushed it off because this was normal for them to go by  
them self.

"Fine but you two have to give me a hug before you  
go" told Ichigo as he got up.

Karin and Yuzu cheered, jumped up and hug Ichigo then ran out  
the door.

"Good luck and be careful" shouted Ichigo after them

" bye Ichigo, Uryuu" yelled Karin and Yuzu back.

Ichigo turned back to Uryuu, who was already putting the dishes  
in the sink

"Uryuu you don't have to help" told Ichigo

"No it alright I help make this mess, so I will help  
you" laugh out Uryuu he quickly added "beside I want to spend more  
time with you" mumbled Uryuu

"Ok and I also want to spend more time with you as  
well" explained Ichigo as he hugged Uryuu to him

"Good" giggled Uryuu as he hugged Ichigo back.

After a few minutes of hugging' Uryuu sensed that something

was worrying Ichigo so to hopeful get his mind off of things Uryuu kissed  
Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised that Uryuu would initiate the kiss but happily  
accepted it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo and Uryuu finally got around at doing the dishes. Ichigo was still having an uneasy feeling, Uryuu notes that Ichigo was acting strange as he washed the plates, when Ichigo handed the plate to Uryuu to dry and put up he asked

"Ichigo what is the matter?" Uryuu worriedly asked

Ichigo realizing that he is causing unnecessary worry.

"Sorry, its just that I have been feeling uneasy since Karin and Yuzu left" explained Ichigo

Ichigo feeling better now that he told Uryuu but still unsettle. Uryuu had also felt worried when they mention the soccer game as well but pushed it a side as his nerves, Uryuu looks over to Ichigo

"I could finish the dishes since there is only one plate left and you can go call Karin since she is watching the game, how about it?" Smiled Uryuu

"I would feel bad about leaving you to wash the plate" mused out Ichigo

"Hmm I know what I can do" teased Ichigo

Uryuu was about ask Ichigo what he meant by what he could do but Ichigo just smirked as he walked into the living room. This action confused Uryuu but he said no more as he washed, dried, and put up the plate.

Ichigo picked up the phone and called Karin cell phone, he heard the phone ring for a good minute or two before his sister picked up.

"Hello" answered Karin

"Hi" replied Ichigo

Ichigo not wanting to sound like a complete worry wart

"So how's the game going" question Ichigo

"It is going great Yuzu's teams winning" rumbled Karin happily

"Well that is good, see you when you get home" laughed out Ichigo

"See you" smiled out Karin

When Ichigo was done talking he felt a little better but still uneasy, as the redhead turned around he seen his beautiful blue haired lover walk into the room. Ichigo walked up to Uryuu and pulled him into a hug. Uryuu happily accepted his hug and hugged back. As the two stayed embracing

"So how are your sisters" question Uryuu

"They are fine but I still feel uneasy" mumbled out Ichigo

Uryuu who wanted to make Ichigo happy

"So what can I do?" Wondered Uryuu

Ichigo know what Uryuu meant but could not pass up the change to tease him, so Ichigo pulled Uryuu closer and whispered in his ear

"Well since you offered, you could do something for me" whispered Ichigo at Uryuu ear

Ichigo then proceed to gently bit Uryuu ear to make his message clear. Ichigo watched as Uryuu face stained red. Uryuu then proceed to look at Ichigo with big eyes waiting to see what Ichigo wanted and partly because he had no clue as to what to say. Uryuu's actions caused Ichigo to laugh.

"Hmm I was think you could go with me to get some ice cream" mused Ichigo

Ichigo watched as Uryuu face turned a shade redder

"Um sure?" Answered Uryuu as he buried his head into Ichigo to hide

Ichigo chuckled at Uryuu action but held him close. The two were so caught up in there own world they did not see Isshin and Ryuuken come in.

"Well you two seem to be getting along" mused Ryuuken

The two boys pulled apart from one another, but Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's hand in his own.

"Ryuuken let them be" mumbled out Isshin

"Fine" pouted Ryuuken

Ichigo and Uryuu thought it was strange at how their fathers were behaving but said nothing about it.

"Ichigo where is your sisters" question Isshin

"Yuzu had a soccer game and Karin went to cheer her on" answered Ichigo

"Well dad it was nice seeing you and Isshin but were going to get ice cream" smiled Uryuu

"Ok you boys have fun" teased Ryuuken

Ichigo and Uryuu left and walked to the park hand and hand. When they got to the ice cream stand and had their ice cream they walked to a bench and set down. As Uryuu was eating his ice cream he seen Ichigo just picking at his. Ichigo seen Uryuu watching him, Ichigo not wanting to trouble Uryuu with his worry any more stared to feeding Uryuu his ice cream. Uryuu said nothing as Ichigo feed him. When they were done with their ice cream Ichigo and Uryuu set cuddling

"Ichigo are you still worry?" Questions Uryuu as he held Ichigo's hand

"Yeah" mumbled Ichigo

"But you are here so it will be ok" told Ichigo as he gently stroke Uryuu's face.

The two were about to kiss but Ichigo's phone went off. When they both heard the phone they each got a bad feeling. Ichigo look at Uryuu, and then proceed to pick up.

"Hello" answered Ichigo

"What, we will be there as soon as we can" utter Ichigo

As Ichigo hung up his phone both him and Uryuu stood up. Uryuu held Ichigo hand seeing that he was worried.

"Uryuu we got to go to the hospital, Karin is hurt" inform Ichigo

Ichigo intertwine their fingers as they made their way to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ichigo and Uryuu arrived at the hospital, they meet up with Isshin and Ryuuken.

"How is she" questions Ichigo

Uryuu showing Ichigo the only form of confor he could at the time, held Ichigo's hand as they wait for a response from Isshin.

"She is fine just a bump on the head" laughed out Isshin

Ichigo and Uryuu turned to one another wondering why he did not tell them over the phone if it was not seirus. Isshin seen that Ichigo and Uryuu were both thinking so he went ahead to explain why he called them and had them come to the hospital.

"Well the reason we had the two of you come was because Ryuuken and I have a meeting to attend, we won't be home for a few days" claimed Isshin

Ichigo and Uryuu made eye contact with one another both wondering why their fathers were acting strange. Ichigo and Uryuu had an unspoken understatement that now would not be the best time to ask. The two boys were brought out of their thoughts when

"It would also seem that the twins are staying at a friends house until we get back" added Ryuuken

Ichigo and Uryuu looked at there dads unsure how to answer. Ryuuken and Isshin seen their expression and looked at the time and jumped.

"Ryuuken we gotta go, bye Ichigo, Uryuu" declared Isshin as he grabbed Ryuuken's hand,

Isshin action did not go unnoticed by Ichigo and Uryuu. The pair was brought out of there wondering when

"Ichigo make sure your gentle with Uryuu" teased Ryuuken

As soon as the word had left Ryuuken, Ichigo and Uryuu were both red. Ichigo was the first to recover, seeing that Uryuu was still red and in a state of shock the redhead walked in front of Uryuu and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Uryuu could not believe his dad would say something like that but was at a lost when he felt Ichigo's warm lips on his own. When the two pulled back Ichigo's stomach growled.

"Let's go get some food" laughed Uryuu

"Sure" flushed Ichigo

Ichigo and Uryuu brought food from the hospital's cafeteria. As Ichigo and Uryuu were eating they talked

"Uryuu I am sorry I was worrying early" apologize Ichigo

"No it is ok, you had every reason to worry" chuckled Uryuu

As the two were finished eating, Ichigo could tell that Uryuu was slightly nervous with being alone with him. Ichigo guessed it was what Uryuu's dad had said to them, so to easy Uryuu's nerves

"Would you like to go on a walk" asked Ichigo

"Sure" replied Uryuu

Uryuu was happy that Ichigo had asked him for a walk, he needed it to get rid of his nerves. As Ichigo and Uryuu were walking hand in hand down the street, Kisuke had seen them and invited them over to his shop. When they were all in the shop.

"So how have you been, you all should at least visit once in a while" Asked Kisuke

"We are good, how about you?" replied Ichigo

"And I will make sure we visit" added Uryuu

"I am good, I got this new candy in would either of you like to try it" chimed Kisuke

Ichigo did not have a sweet tooth so he decline but Uryuu who had a sweet tooth

"Yes, please" expressed Uryuu

Kisuke got up and went to the back were the candy was stored where he got a package of what he thought was the candy. Unbeknownst to Kisuke he had grabbed an experiment medicine instead, that was packaged was similarly to that as the candy, you could thank Yoruichi for the mix up. Early that day she had knocked over a lot of boxes and she just put the things back into the box she thought they went.

When Kisuke got back he placed what he thought was the candy on the table for Uryuu. Uryuu was eager to try the candy he open it and ate one. Uryuu thought it tasted really sweet he was about to eat another one when Kisuke stopped him.

"Uryuu I promise you have nothing to worry about but you just ate some medicine I was working on" Kisuke calmly told

Uryuu not knowing what to do just stared at Kisuke in disbelief but Ichigo did not he was fuming.

"What do you mean what kind and will it hurt Uryuu" shouted Ichigo in anger

"Calm down Ichigo, I promise you have nothing to worry about, I was work on something to help regulate spiritual presser but it had no effect whatsoever and I am so sorry" explained Kisuke

Uryuu finally got his senses back; he put his hand in Ichigo's hand to calm him down.

"Well as long as they have no effects or will cause harm I guess it will be alright" reassured Uryuu

Ichigo huffed but guessed if Uryuu could forgive he could as well.

"Well I guess it is fine but we need to be going" mumbled Ichigo

Uryuu giggled at Ichigo's behavior as they got up to leave.

"Bye Kisuke we will see you later" told Uryuu

As Uryuu and Ichigo were walking to the redhead's house, Uryuu noticed that Ichigo was still fuming and he was no longer nervous about being alone together.

"Ichigo why don't you go get your things and stay with me until our dads get back that way you are not a long because your sisters are staying with a friend" rumble Uryuu nervously

Ichigo looked over at Uryuu and smiled

"Sure I would love to stay with you" smiled Ichigo

As Ichigo answered they walked inside his house. Uryuu waited in the living room as Ichigo was in his room to get some of his things, as Uryuu was about to check up on Ichigo as he had been gone for a while, the redhead made his way down to where Uryuu was. When they walked out the door Ichigo locked it, then proceed to take Uryuu's hand in his own as they walked to Uryuu's house..


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone Thank you for reading. Just to let you all know as a warring this is my first time writing something like this so it is probably really bad and all wrong but I tried. So I am apologizing in advance. **

Ichigo and Uryuu were in the living room, cuddling on the couch. Uryuu had his head resting on Ichigo as the redhead was playing with his hair.

"Ichigo" asked Uryuu

"Yes Uryuu" wonder Ichigo

Ichigo was curious as to why Uryuu did not just say what was on his mind. He watched as Uryuu turn red and fidgets some before he finally got the nerves to say what he wanted to.

"Ichigo I love you" confessed Uryuu

Ichigo watched Uryuu in surprised but was really happy. Uryuu waited in response to see what Ichigo would say or do. Ichigo gently stroked Uryuu's face, watching Uryuu face flush a deeper red. Ichigo already know that Uryuu loved even if he didn't say anything but now that Uryuu had admitted his feeling out loud, Ichigo thought it was also time for him to tell his feelings out loud.

"I know and I love you as well" announced Ichigo

Uryuu's face flushed a deeper red, Ichigo seen this and chucked. Ichigo then proceed to capture Uryuu's unexpecting lips. Uryuu responded happily, the two have kissed many times but this time both Ichigo and Uryuu wanted more. When Ichigo and Uryuu pulled apart Uryuu was panting but took a sharp breath in when he felt Ichigo biting, licking, and sucking on his neck. Uryuu lend his neck over so that Ichigo could have access but was taken by a moment of surprise when Ichigo bit a certain part of his neck that he cried out. Uryuu felt Ichigo chuckled against his neck and whisper out found it. Uryuu had no clue as to what Ichigo was going on about but Uryuu felt his whole body heat up. He tugged at Ichigo's shirt.

"Room now" panted Uryuu

Ichigo chuckled at Uryuu's impationess but compiled to his flushed lover's request. When Ichigo and Uryuu were in Uryuu's room they kissed aging. Uryuu was caught up in the kiss he was not aware that Ichigo had removed his clothes and somehow end up laying on his bed with Ichigo leaning over him. Uryuu flushed he had always been confident in himself but felt to exposed. Uryuu tugged at Ichigo's shirt and pouted up at Ichigo, Ichigo know what Uryuu wanted but wanted him to tell.

"Ichigo take your clothes off" pleaded Uryuu

"Sure" replied Ichigo in amusement

Ichigo got up and took his clothes off keeping eye contact with Uryuu as he did so. When full unclothe Ichigo made his way back to Uryuu where placed a kiss on Uryuu's lips then worked his way down Uryuu's neck to his collar bone. Uryuu was panting and moaning as Ichigo's mouth worked its way down to his chest, Uryuu put his hand in Ichigo's hair pulling Ichigo up for a kiss. As Uryuu kissed Ichigo he ran his hands all over Ichigo and was very pleased when Ichigo moaned into his mouth. When they pulled apart, the heat Uryuu was feeling was so much stronger than early.

"Ichigo I want you now" demanded Uryuu

"So impatient" chuckled Ichigo

Ichigo made his way down erection, in which he took fully in his mouth wanting to tease Uryuu until he was begging. Uryuu felt Ichigo's fingers started to make their way inside. Uryuu opened his mouth to question what Ichigo was doing but cried out in pleasure as Ichigo's fingers rubbed against something inside him.

"Found it" mused Ichigo

Uryuu was too busy feeling pleasure to hear but threaded his fingers through Ichigo hair pulling the red headed up to his lips. Ichigo let Uryuu pull him up to his lips, when Ichigo was at Uryuu's lips he kissed him again.

"Ichigo now please" pleated Uryuu

"But if I do it now it will hurt" explain Ichigo

"I don't care please" pleated Uryuu

"All right" gave in Ichigo

Ichigo looked at Uryuu as he slowly pushed in to Uryuu's opening. Uryuu know Ichigo was doing everything as to not make it hurt but could not help the tears that fell down his face. Ichigo notes Uryuu's tear he reached up and wiped them off asking

"Do you want me to stop" asked Ichigo

"No don't stop" cried Uryuu

After Ichigo heard Uryuu answer he placed Uryuu's hand on his shoulders as a form of encouragement and comfort. When Ichigo was full in Uryuu he waited

"Ichigo move now" pleaded Uryuu

Ichigo started to thrust in and out of Uryuu. Uryuu felt pain that soon turn into pleasure which had Uryuu begging Ichigo for more which he gave. Uryuu and Ichigo both were close all it took was Ichigo moaning Uryuu's name and Uryuu moaning Ichigo's name to push them both over the edge. Ichigo pulled out of Uryuu.

Ichigo laid beside Uryuu pulling him close to cuddle.

"Are you ok?" Question Ichigo worriedly as he played with Uryuu's hair

"I am fine all though next time don't be such a tease" giggled Uryuu

Uryuu snuggled closer up to Ichigo and placed a kiss on his lips to which Ichigo respond to. When the two pulled apart they soon fell asleep in one another arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo awake to Uryuu wrapped in his arms, he just watched as Uryuu rolled closer to him, Ichigo just watched Uryuu as he gently stroked his blue hair. Uryuu felt Ichigo touching him on the head; Uryuu liked the warm gently feeling of Ichigo's hand leaned into it. Uryuu slowly opened his eyes only to be meet with Ichigo's brown ones, Ichigo leaned down, kissing Uryuu.

When the pair broke apart the kiss

"Good morning" beamed Ichigo

"Good morning" shied Uryuu

Uryuu turned red remembering everything that happened the night before with a slight ache in his lower region. Ichigo watched as Uryuu's fair skin turned red, he know what Uryuu was remembering and smiled. Uryuu watched as Ichigo face went from smiling to that of one of concerned.

"Uryuu are you alright? Do you feel ok?" Questioned Ichigo

Uryuu turned redder than before, not wanting Ichigo to see his face he buried his face in Ichigo's neck

"I am fine, just a little sore" mumbled Uryuu

When Ichigo heard Uryuu answer he chuckled. Ichigo brought his hand up to Uryuu's hair and played with it.

"You know Uryuu a nice soak in the bathtub should help" hummed Ichigo

"Ok I will take a bath but you will take a shower in the guest room" informed Uryuu

Uryuu looked up at Ichigo to see the red heads reaction, Uryuu giggled at the look of disbelief.

"Ichigo you and I both know that if we bath together neither of us we get clean" giggled Uryuu

"Fine" huffed Ichigo

"Do you need any help getting to the bath" teased Ichigo

Uryuu decided to let the teasing slid this time.

"Well you could get the bath ready" mused Uryuu

Ichigo not expecting Uryuu to take him serious

"Ok" laughed Ichigo

Ichigo got up, went to the bathroom and drawled a bath for Uryuu. Uryuu had flowed Ichigo into the bathroom and watched as Ichigo fixed him a bath.

"Uryuu if you keep looking at me like that, with how little you have on" warned Ichigo

Uryuu turn red once he got what Ichigo was saying, he quickly looked elsewhere. Ichigo laughed at how bashful Uryuu was acting, he finished getting the bath ready for Uryuu.

"Well I will leave you alone" announced Ichigo as he leaned down and pecked Uryuu's lips then walked out the door to the guest bedroom.

When Ichigo was out of the shower he decided that he was going to make breakfast for him. Ichigo was so caught up in cooking that he did not noticed Uryuu was lending against the door frame of the kitchen.

"What are you cooking" asked Uryuu

Ichigo smiled and gave Uryuu a quick kiss.

"Well breakfast for my lovely" replied Ichigo

When Ichigo and Uryuu were finished making the food and was seated down at the table someone knocked at the door. Ichigo stood up to get but Uryuu had told him he got it.

In the end both Uryuu and Ichigo ended up going to the door. When they opened their friends stood there. Uryuu let them in not knowing what else to do.

"Come eat with" unsurely offer

Uryuu and Ichigo led them all to the table. Once everyone was seated down

"Uryuu, Ichigo, you two look good" told Chad in hopes to ease the tension

"We are fine" answered Ichigo

"Yes, we can tell Uryuu is practically glowing" laughed Orihime

Uryuu turned red as everyone agreed. They all set at the table talked for a few hours but was soon interrupted when the group of teens heard someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt" apologized Isshin

"But we need to talk to our sons" explained Ryuuken

Ichigo and Uryuu said there goodbye as they showed their friends out. The pair what back to the table and seated down, waiting for an explanation.


	12. Chapter 12

Isshin watched as his son was setting at the table, patiently waiting, Ichigo playing with Uryuu's fingers. Isshin and Ryuuken both watched their sons interacting with one another, they both felt guilty about making them go out because of some contracted but felt happiness as their relationship seem to be happy and full of love.

"Well we would like to apologize" announced Ryuuken with Isshin nodding his head in agreement.

Ichigo and Uryuu looked at each other then back at the two waiting parents.

"What exactly are you apologize for" asks Uryuu

"Well for basically forcing the two of you date" replied Isshin

Ichigo and Uryuu turn to one another and started to laugh, this action had Ryuuken and Isshin confused.

"Even if we did not sign that contracted, we would be going out" laughed Ichigo

Uryuu nodding his head agreeing with Ichigo. Isshin and Ryuuken had not been expecting that reaction, unsure of what to say to the two boys that were in a fit of laughter, they stayed silent.

"Aren't the two of you back early" wonder Uryuu

"Yeah, the meeting was not as long as we thought it was going to be" explained Isshin

When Ichigo and Uryuu heard their parents excuse, Ichigo and Uryuu looked at one another both thinking now would be the best time to question their parents strange behavior.

"You two seemed close, how exactly do you explain that?" Mused Ichigo

"They seem closer than friend or business partners" explained Uryuu

Isshin and Ryuuken both looked at the two teens who set in front of them waiting to hear what they had to say. Isshin had tried to keep the blush at bay but it still tinted his cheeks, Ryuuken looked at Isshin and sighted, he leaned over to his ear.

"It not like we can keep it hidden from them, it seems they already know" whispered Ryuuken

"Fine, I guess we have no choice but to tell them" whispered Isshin

Ichigo and Uryuu watched the other two whispers back and forth. Uryuu was watching the whisper argument in amusement, as Ichigo lend down and kissed Uryuu on the lips then proceed to kiss on down his neck. Ichigo and Uryuu were so caught up in one another they forgot the bickering couple sitting across from them. Ryuuken had finally managed to convince Isshin to tell the two of their relationship.

When both Isshin and Ryuuken seen a sight that no parent wishes to see, Ichigo kissing Uryuu leaving red marks on the others fair skin, which soon turn into Uryuu leaving red marks down Ichigo neck. After about five minutes of watching their sons make out and marking the other, Ryuuken and Isshin both cleared there throes not knowing what else to do to get their attention. Ichigo and Uryuu broke the kiss they were in, unwillingly.

"Well it would seem you both know what kind of relationship we have" Isshin awkwardly said

"Unfortunately dad if we know, why ask" teased Ichigo

Ryuuken watched as Isshin blushed from his sons teasing, he could not help but to crease Isshin face. Ryuuken chuckled as Isshin turn redder.

"Well Isshin is my lover, which the two of you already know "informed Ryuuken

Ichigo and Uryuu looked at one another but made no move to denied that they already know. The four set in the room in uncomfortable silences.

"Uryuu, Ichigo you two seem to be getting along good" commented Isshin

"It seem that way, Uryuu seem like he is glowing" teased Ryuuken

Ichigo watched as Uryuu turn red but thought it was odd how everyone thought so, he decided to let it slide. Ichigo thought now would be a good time to talk about what had been on his mind.

"Ryuuken, dad do you think it would be ok if Uryuu and I moved into a house of our own" asked Ichigo shyly

Uryuu was really hoping they would let them because he also wanted to move in with Ichigo even though they had only talked about it a little but they had already consummated their love and they would have more time just for the two of them.

Ichigo's request really did not surprise Isshin or Ryuuken. Isshin looked over at Ryuuken as he answered

"I don't have a problem with it" answered Isshin

Ryuuken looked over at his son, seeing Uryuu look at him with hope in his eyes.

"I don't have a problem either" huffed Ryuuken

"So when were the two of going to look at house" asked Isshin

Ichigo looked at Uryuu and smiled.

"I was hoping to look tomorrow, if it was alright with Uryuu" beamed Ichigo

Isshin looked over at Ryuuken.

"You know it will take more than day" told Isshin

"I know but there is already a few house I want to look at" admitted Ichigo

Uryuu looked over at Ichigo and smiled.

"I actually have a few as well" smiled Uryuu

Ryuuken was happy his son and Ichigo seemed happy together but now that their sons know about them they had no reason to hide anymore. Ryuuken suddenly had an urge that only Isshin could help with.

"Well that is great why not go today and see if you find anything call and let us know" demanded Ryuuken

As soon as the word left Ryuuken mouth, he had Isshin up and ushering him up the stairs, Ichigo and Uryuu understanding, got ready to go look at the houses they each found not really wanting to be anywhere in the house. As Ichigo and Uryuu were walking out the door, Uryuu had a sudden craving for ice cream.

"Ichigo can we go get ice cream first?" Pouted Uryuu

"Sure anything you want" laughed Ichigo as he held and intertwine there fringes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo and Uryuu were setting in a cafe eating ice cream. Ichigo had just about enough of his ice cream so he spoon feed the rest to Uryuu. Uryuu liked when Ichigo would feed him even though he would never say it out loud. Ichigo brought the last bit of ice cream up to Uryuu's lip. Uryuu was well aware that Ichigo was watching him, so he ate the ice cream in a teasing way.

Ichigo watched as Uryuu's lip slowly closed down on the spoon, eating the ice cream off in a seductive manner. Ichigo was not one to blush but Uryuu's actions. Uryuu seeing Ichigo reaction laughed.

"Well I think we should go and look at the house" giggled

"Sure" smiled Ichigo

The pair went to the real a state agency so they could fine and looked at the houses. When Ichigo and Uryuu were setting in the agent's office waiting the red head noticed that Uryuu brought his hands up to rest on his stomach.

"Are you ok" ask an overly concerned Ichigo

"I am fine, just my stomach acting up" reassured Uryuu

"Alright if you say so" mumbled Ichigo not really believing him

Uryuu seeing that he upset Ichigo, so in hopes to calm Ichigo down, he held his hand while rubbing smooth circles on the back of Ichigo's hand. When the real a state agent came in the office, both Uryuu and Ichigo handed the agent the list of house they would like to see. The agent looked at both list, then back up to the pair that set in front of her.

"The house on each listed is the same as the other" said the agent in amusement

With that being said she showed Ichigo and Uryuu each house on the list but did not fine one they both liked.

"Well that is it for the list but is this one house, I am sure the two of you would love" explained the agent

Ichigo looked over at Uryuu seeing if he felt up for it, Uryuu seen that Ichigo was waiting for him to make the call on the decision. Uryuu thought why not they had plenty of time and it could not hurt to look.

"Sure" sighed Uryuu

The pair really thought that the house the agent was going to show them would not appeal to them, so when they seen a middle size two story house with a yard they were taken aback. The inside of the house was even better. Ichigo could tell that Uryuu loved the house, so if Uryuu wanted it, they were going to get it.

"Ichigo I really like this one it had a nice kitchen, dining room, the yard is reasonable size, five bathrooms, four rooms pulse the master bedroom is just amazing" ranted Uryuu

"Ichigo what do you think" questioned Uryuu

Ichigo really wanted to tease Uryuu just a little.

"Hmm yes it has all though thing but I just don't know" teased Ichigo

Uryuu looked up at Ichigo with wide eyes, tears thread to fall. Ichigo seeing this quickly pulled Uryuu in a hug rubbing his back in a confronting manner.

"Shh I love it don't cry I was just teasing, please forgive me" hushed Ichigo

As soon as Uryuu had calmed down, he pulled Ichigo's head down so he could give him a kiss.

"Sorry about that" mumbled Uryuu

"No you have nothing to apologize for, I shouldn't have teas you" reassured Ichigo

The real a state agent stood there waiting for the couples answer, when Ichigo and Uryuu were done with their moment Ichigo turn toward her

"We will take this house" announced Ichigo

The agent smile giving them the paperwork to fill out. When Ichigo and Uryuu were done with the paperwork they handed it back to the agent who handed the pair the keys.

"Thank you for your punches, you can move in at any time, also if we need to follow up with you we will call" informed the agent as she walked out the door.

"Hm do you think we should interrupt those two" asked Uryuu as he hugged Ichigo closer

"Well I was thinking that we could go and buy something before we have to" admitted Ichigo

"But only if you feel up to it" added Ichigo

"I feel fine and let's go buy things to put in our home" beamed Uryuu

Ichigo and Uryuu went on a buying spree. They brought everything they would need for the living room, kitchen, dining room, bath rooms, everything for two guest rooms, and a new bed for the master bed room. Ichigo moved all the things he need from his bedroom into their home. Uryuu and Ichigo decide that while they were telling their dads about the house, they would move things out of Uryuu's room into their home.

When Ichigo and Uryuu were standing outside the door they decided that they were going to knock just to be sure they did not see anything that would scare them.

Isshin and Ryuuken were just getting out of the shower when they heard a knock on the door. Isshin was trying to get dressed fast so he could get the door. Isshin was not expecting Ryuuken to wrap his arms around his waist. Ryuuken gently place a kiss below Isshin's ear and lightly sucked. Isshin felt an shivers run through him as Ryuuken did this.

"Ryuuken got to go to the door" panted Isshin

"No we don't" chuckled Ryuuken

Ryuuken then brought his mouth to Isshin ear lobe were he gently sucked before he bit down then proceed to lick his ear.

"Ryuuken I am already going be sore tomorrow, what if it is the boys" painted Isshin

"Hm fine but tomorrow you're all mine and I get to do what I want without your complaints" smirked Ryuuken

Ryuuken let go of Isshin to get dress. Isshin was actually hoping that would be what Ryuuken said, he loved letting Ryuuken do those thing to him but his pride stopped him from admitting that.

Ichigo and Uryuu had been waiting outside, waiting for their dads to open the door. Ichigo seen that the wind had started to pick up, he looked over at Uryuu who was shaking slightly. Ichigo pulled Uryuu into a hug to keep him warm.

"sorry I didn't think it would get chilled out" apologized Ichigo

Uryuu smiled as he nuzzled into Ichigo's warmth.

"it is Ok it is warmer when you hold me anyways" mumbled Uryuu

"all though my lips are kind of cold" tempted Uryuu

Ichigo chuckled as he brought his lips down to meet Uryuu's eager lips.

When Isshin and Ryuuken got around to opening the door they seen Ichigo and Uryuu in a very heated make out session. Ryuuken cleared his throat, slightly upset to have his time with Isshin interrupted, even by his own son. Ichigo and Uryuu broke apart from their kiss and let their self in.

"Ichigo you tell them why I go and get my stuff" giggled Uryuu

"Ok but I will be up to help in a little bit ok?" Assured Ichigo

Isshin know his son only used that tone with someone who was sick, he was about to ask but Ryuuken beat him to it.

"What the matter with Uryuu and what does he mean going to get his things?" Interrogated Ryuuken

Ichigo could tell Ryuuken was going to question him further so he quickly cut him off with all he know.

"He says its an stomach ache, and we took your advice about looking at the house, found one we like brought it, then we went shopping for the things we need to make it our home, the only thing left is getting Uryuu's things from his room" rumbled Ichigo

Ryuuken and Isshin both question Ichigo until Uryuu had everything he need in boxes by the door. Isshin and Ryuuken both help Ichigo and Uryuu move the rest of Uryuu's things into their home.

"This is a nice place" commented Isshin

"Call if you need anything" sniffled Ryuuken

With Isshin and Ryuuken saying or more like sniffled they left leaving Ichigo and Uryuu in there new home.

As Isshin and Ryuuken were walking down the street, Isshin put his arms around the other to confer him.

"it will be ok, we known it was going to happen sooner or later, this is what we wanted" trilled Isshin

Ryuuken started to cry, even knowing what Isshin said was true he just could not get over the fact that his baby boy was growing up. Isshin known how his lover felt, he felt it as well, it was almost like the their sons did not need them anymore. The pair both thought this making them cry just a little harder.

"hey now don't cry" sobbed Isshin

Ryuuken was not sure if Isshin was trying to convince himself or him. The two slowly walked back, crying, sharing stories from when their sons where little in hopes to easy the other.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been about a week since the two had moved in, they spent that week getting use to the others habits and schedules. Ichigo and Uryuu were sitting on the loveseat in front of the television. Ichigo found it very comfortable and cozy as his blue haired lover would snuggle into him. Uryuu also liked it because he could lay on Ichigo any time and the fact that Ichigo always ended up cuddling him, when they set in it. Ichigo in the last week had noticed that Uryuu's healthy had not been all that great, he was throwing up in the morning, had frequent went to the bathroom, and problem with his stomach. Ichigo really wanted to have Uryuu aging but restrained himself because Uryuu's health was more important than his selfish desires.

Uryuu was very happy that Ichigo cared about him but he was getting frustrated, he wanted Ichigo but every time he made an advance Ichigo would not caught on or would just tease him until he was even more frustrated than before.

Uryuu know Ichigo would not touch him because he did not want to put any stress on him but Uryuu had a plan to seduce Ichigo, Uryuu know that if he got Ichigo stared he would not be able to stop. Uryuu leaned over and place a kiss on Ichigo's lips which soon turned into a making out. Uryuu slid his hand slowly up Ichigo's shirt, feeling and drawing patterns on Ichigo's bear chest. When they pulled apart, Ichigo got Uryuu hand out of his shirt and looked at his beautiful, pouting, blue haired lover.

"Uryuu you know I love you more than anything and I treasure you but you don't need the stress right now not until you feel better" informed Ichigo as he creased Uryuu's face

"I know, it is just homesickness and I love you to" pouted Uryuu

Ichigo looked at Uryuu and placed a gently, tender, caring kiss upon his lips. When they pulled away Uryuu was smiling, which caused Ichigo to smile in return. Uryuu thought now would be a good time to start his plan, so he picked up the remote looking for a scare move. Once Uryuu found one that was supposed to be super scare he clicked on it. Ichigo seeing it was a scary movie looked at Uryuu in confusion.

"Uryuu I thought you didn't like scary movies" wondered Ichigo

"I don't but you do and it supposed to be good" Uryuu innocently said

Ichigo let it be thinking it was Uryuu wanting an excuse to cuddle, Ichigo chuckled as Uryuu buried his head into his side, five minutes into the move. Ichigo would stroke Uryuu's head in a confronting way to help easy Uryuu. At the end of the movie Uryuu was straddling Ichigo with his head in the nap of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo picked up the remote to find a movie Uryuu would like, but it fell out of his hand as Uryuu was greedily sucking at his neck. Ichigo had to bit back a moan at how good it felt but ended up letting it out when Uryuu slid one hand up Ichigo's shirt and the other was working its way down to his lower region. Ichigo tried to keep himself in control but it all flew out the window when Uryuu's hand started to stroke him. Uryuu chucked against Ichigo's neck, knowing that he would get what he wanted.

Ichigo stood up taking Uryuu to their room, laying him down on their bed and attacked his lips. When he pulled apart Ichigo lend down to Uryuu's ear and whispered "you little nymph" before taking his ear into his mouth, then work his way down Uryuu's neck. Ichigo was going to have Uryuu a begging, moaning mess under him. That is exactly what Ichigo did, afterward though as Ichigo hugged Uryuu to him, playing with his blue locks of hair, Ichigo felt guilt he know Uryuu was not feeling well even if he did not say. He knows it was more than homesickness as well but did not feel like arguing with Uryuu, he hated to see him so upset. Ichigo finally eased into sleep with listening to Uryuu's breathing in and out.

The next morning Ichigo woke up to the sound of Uryuu puking his guts out. Ichigo jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He set there rubbing Uryuu's back, hold and stroking his hair as he throws up. When Uryuu was done puking, Ichigo help clean him up. When Uryuu was done throwing up, Ichigo had asked him to go to a doctor. Ichigo was concerned but Uryuu refused to see a doctor or let his dad check up on him.


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo was concerned about Uryuu's well being but every time he said anything about going to the doctor, Uryuu would refuse saying that it would all pass. Ichigo watched as Uryuu puked again, him not being able to help but soothe his lover by rubbing his back. It made Ichigo upset that he could not do anything for Uryuu. Ichigo had insisted that Uryuu stay in bed, but he plain out refused, saying he felt fine now that he throw up.. Ichigo had a hard time saying no to Uryuu, so Ichigo talked Uryuu into resting on the couch. It was probably a good thing Uryuu was resting, he would get dizzy spells when he tried to do anything. Ichigo tried of seeing Uryuu in pain and struggling, came up with a plan to get Uryuu at least cheeked up by a doctor. So why Ichigo was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, he called Uryuu's dad. "Hello Ichigo, what can I do for you" chipped Ryuuken "Well Uryuu's been sick this past week" informed Ichigo "And he refuses to go see a doctor, so you were wondering if I could come over and have a look" smirked Ryuuken "Yeah" hufed Ichigo "Alright I will be over in two hours" chatter Ryuuken After Ryuuken had said that he hung up. Ichigo finished cooking and brought the food to the living room, so it was easier on Uryuu, plus Ichigo did not want Uryuu to move much until he got better. Ichigo made enough food for four people, giving most of it to Uryuu. Ichigo and Uryuu set around talking and joking as they ate, as Ichigo waited for Uryuu to finish his food. Ichigo decided that he was going to play a video game, hoping that Uryuu's competitive side would kick Uryuu finished eating, he just wanted to watch Ichigo, seeing Ichigo so into the game Uryuu had a sudden urge to play. Uryuu not wanting to disturb his lover, watch as Ichigo played, Ichigo feeling Uryuu gaze gave him hope that Uryuu wanted to play. When Ichigo finish the game he handed Uryuu the controller, knowing Uryuu would not see a doctor unless he lost a bet. "Hear Uryuu if you beat my score in one go I will leave you alone about going to the doctor, but if you can't we are going to see your dad, he will know what is causing you to be sick, after all he is a doctor" challenged Ichigo Uryuu said nothing as he took the controller from Ichigo, silently accepting his challenge. Ichigo who got all the dish up and clean them as Uryuu was playing the video game. Ichigo came back in the living room in disbelief as Uryuu had already passed his score, Ichigo made a note not to underestimate Uryuu as he happily jumped up and shouted " I don't have to go to the doctor". Uryuu had just finished saying that as he started to see black dots in his line of vision, then just black as he fell. Ichigo caught Uryuu before he touched the ground, letting a sigh of relief as he heard Uryuu slightly snoring as he carried him to their room.. "Well no matter what you say now you are going to get looked at " mumbled Ichigo even though Uryuu was not awake. As Ichigo set Uryuu in their bed he heard Ryuuken knocking at the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigo felt bad about leaving Uryuu by himself as he went to open the door for Ryuuken. Ryuuken was waiting patiently for Ichigo to open the door, when it open Ryuuken was met with a very worried looking Ichigo.  
"Thank goodness you got here when you did" sighed Ichigo  
"Why? What the matter?" Voiced Ryuuken worry  
"He just fainted a few minutes before you got here" explained Ichigo  
Ichigo led Ryuuken to his and Uryuu room. Ichigo rushed to Uryuu side and held his hand.  
"Well had there been any thing else wrong with him" questions Ryuuken  
Ichigo seen Ryuuken go from a concerned parent to doctor in a matter of secants.  
"Well he had been throwing up in the morning, occasionally stomach aches, dizziness, sleep, certain smells will make him sick" listed Ichigo  
Ryuuken had a hunch of what was wrong with his son but it was impossible. As Ryuuken was thinking of all the things it could be, Ichigo interrupted his thoughts.  
"It was a while ago, but he did eat something strange that Kisuke had made, could that be it?" Wonder Ichigo  
"Well I will go look into it, but for now I am going to do some blood work" told Ryuuken  
"Do what you must as long as you can help" advised Ichigo  
Ichigo held Uryuu's hand as Ryuuken was doing what he had to. Ryuuken seen how worried Ichigo was,so he decided to ease the redheads worry.  
"Ichigo he will be fine, he just fainted because he is sleepy, he should be ok with sleep" offered Ryuuken  
Ichigo said nothing as he watched Uryuu sleep. Ryuuken had finished everything he needs.  
"Ichigo I am going back to the office to run Uryuu's blood work, but first I am going to stop by Kisuke's shop to see what he ate" revealed Ryuuken  
"I should be back by lunch time with Uryuu's blood work results" ended Ryuuken  
Ichigo not wanting to leave Uryuu's side looked over at Ryuuken, not wanting to wake Uryuu up.  
"Just let yourself in" whispered Ichigo  
Ryuuken understanding that when Ichigo meant, left leaving Ichigo to watch over Uryuu. Ryuuken had a feeling that Ichigo would not leave Uryuu's side. When Ichigo heard the door close he knew that Ryuuken had left. Ichigo had felt guilty about not being able to help his blue haired lover. Ichigo slowly brought his free hand up to Uryuu's face, brushing strands of hair out of his eyes. Ichigo slowly withdrawn his hand as Uryuu started to move. Uryuu slowly opened his eyes only to meet a worried looking Ichigo. Uryuu then looked over at the clock, then back to Ichigo.  
"Ichigo why do you look so worried and why am I in bed?" yawned Uryuu  
"Well after you won the video game, you fainted then I had your dad come and take a look" explained Ichigo  
"Well what did he say was the matter?" Wondered Uryuu  
"He said he would be back around lunchtime with an answer" informed Ichigo  
Uryuu started to get out of bed, but stopped when he seen Ichigo opened his mouth.  
"I suppose he told you I needed to rest" huffed Uryuu  
"Yeah" replied Ichigo  
"Well get in bed so I can cuddle and be warm" pouted Uryuu  
"Ok" laughed Ichigo  
Ichigo got in the bed with Uryuu, pulling Uryuu closer to him and wrapping his arms around him. Uryuu sighed in happiness falling asleep. Ichigo played with Uryuu's hair while listing to Uryuu breathing, he was lauded to sleep by the steady breathing of his lover. 


	17. Chapter 17

Isshin was closing his client for lunch when he heard his phone ring.  
"Hello, Isshin speaking" chipped Isshin  
"Isshin could you please come by my office, I need a secant opinion" huffed Ryuuken  
"Sure, is every thing ok" questioned Isshin  
"When you come over you'll understand" rumbled Ryuuken  
"Well I will see you in a few minutes" told Isshin  
"Ok bye" added Ryuuken  
Isshin knew that if Ryuuken need his opinion on anything he would not be back for the rest of the day, so Isshin closed the client early. When Isshin knocked at Ryuuken's door, he was greeted with a very angry Ryuuken. Isshin not wanting to further anger, his lover.  
"So what did you want a second opinion on?" asked Isshin  
The only answer Ryuuken gave was a push of document toward Isshin. Isshin not really understanding, took the papers and read them. When Isshin got through reading the document, he looked back up at Ryuuken in disbelief.  
"Impossible" speculated Isshin  
"I wish it was but all the symptoms are there and the test was positive" mumbled Ryuuken  
"Plush Kisuke gave him something weird, so I think that is how" added Ryuuken  
"I am assuming you have not told them" mused Isshin  
"No, I am to mad" scowled Ryuuken  
"So this is the reason you wanted my opinion" wondered Isshin  
Ryuuken said nothing but scowled at Isshin, who was laughing at how childish Ryuuken was being.  
"Well we better go tell the lucky pair" coxased Isshin  
Isshin and Ryuuken made their way up to Ichigo's and Uryuu's room. Ryuuken was wondering why Ichigo had not greeted them yet, his wonder soon turned into a scowl. Isshin watched as Ryuuken facial expression went from one of wonder to a scowl, he could not help but to laugh quietly. When the pair walked into the room, they saw a sleeping Ichigo who was cuddling Uryuu who was also asleep. Ryuuken's scowl turned into a gentle smile upon seeing the two sleeping teens so peaceful. Ryuuken looked over to Isshin, the two proceed to wake the sleeping teens.  
Ichigo woke to his dad waking him up and Uryuu's dad trying to wake Uryuu but all he did was nozzle into Ichigo's side. Ichigo chuckled at Uryuu but brought his hand to run through Uryuu's hair and gently calling out to him. Uryuu open his eyes looking at Ichigo, he then saw his dad and Isshin there as well.  
"Ichigo why our are dads hear?" Mumbled Uryuu  
"I think there hear to tell us what is wrong with you" guessed Ichigo  
Ichigo and Uryuu looked up to their parents who looked very uncomfortable.  
"Well the test we ran all said you were pregnant" remarked Ryuuken  
"What, that is Impossible" denied Ichigo  
Uryuu was in a state of shock, he knows his dad would not joke about his well being. Uryuu put his hands on his lower abdomen and stared in disbelief, not knowing he was crying. Ichigo looked over at Uryuu who was crying, not knowing what else to do Ichigo pulled him into a hug. Uryuu laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder, not wanting to move his hands but accepting Ichigo's hug. Ichigo seeing Uryuu's reaction and all the symptoms were there, started to believe the news.  
"Shh it will be ok, we'll get through this together" promised Ichigo  
Uryuu finally calmed down enough to wrap his arms around Ichigo. Isshin and Ryuuken seeing the two handily this news fairly well, decided to tell them the rest.  
"Well it good to see you two handled this well, but there is more" cautioned Isshin  
Uryuu and Ichigo fearing for the worst hugged one another closer, waiting for the rest of what their parent was going to say.  
"It seem that Uryuu is carrying twins" announced Isshin, just wanting to get it over with.  
Uryuu and Ichigo pulled apart, both looking down at Uryuu's stomach, then back up to one another. Ichigo was secretly happy that Uryuu was going to be having his kids, but searched Uryuu face to make sure that is what he also wanted, only to see Uryuu feeling and do the same as him. Ichigo beamed at Uryuu and pulled him into another hug.  
"That wonderful we are going to be parents" bubbled Ichigo  
Uryuu could not help but to feel relief at Ichigo's reaction, he would not know what to do if he had not accepted that they were going to be parents. Uryuu laughed at how much relief he felt. Uryuu wrapped his arms tighter around Ichigo as he calmed down, realization hit him at full force.  
"Ichigo how are we going to go about this, how am able to have kids, are they going to be ok?" quavered Uryuu  
Ichigo not knowing any of the answers to Uryuu's questions, looked to their parents in the hope they could give Uryuu the answer he needs. Ryuuken and Isshin looked at the two teens in an embrace, trying to offer confer with one another. Isshin and Ryuuken were both having a hard time keeping a profession mask on, knowing that this is being something the two need to talk about, both wanted nothing more but to wrap their son in a hug to let them know it would be all right.  
"You able to have kids, thanks to that pill you mistakenly ate, the kids you are carrying will be fine and I guess the two of you would go about this like any normal pregnant couple" offered Isshin  
Ryuuken understood that Isshin was trying to help the two teens, but it kind of made things worse, as Uryy started to tear up not really sure how any normal couple would go about this.  
"How is any of this normal" sobbed Uryuu  
Uryuu was sobbing so hard, that no one could make out what he was saying. Ichigo hated to see Uryuu so upset, Ichigo huge his sobbing lover closer, rubbing circles on his back in hopes it calmed him down. Ichigo had whispered and claimed Uryuu down to sinfling.  
"Uryuu don't worry, every thing will be ok, we will get through this together" vowed Ichigo  
"Together" affirmed Uryuu  
Ichigo smiled as Uryuu fell asleep, he gently laid Uryuu down in bed, stroking his hair. Ichigo quietly chucked as Uryuu curled onto his side. Ichigo looked up to a concerned Isshin and Ryuuken.  
"It looks like you have it under control" mused Isshin  
"Call if you have any concerns" mumbled Ryuuken  
"He should be fine after a lot of rest, we will show our self out" added Ryuuken  
Ichigo laid down beside Uryuu when he heard the door close. The redhead pulled his lover to him cuddling him. Ichigo chucked as Uryuu placed a hand on his stomach, Ichigo also placed his hand on Uryuu's stomach and gently rubbed it. Ichigo smiled as he thought of how lucky he was, he had the love of his life and a soon to be family.


End file.
